Tethquendyl
Tethquendyl is a small Sylvanari town in the Valley of the Moon , in the southern edge of the forest of Moon Wood. Once part of the great Solonari kingdom of Mythquendyl, the Tethquendyl and its sister city of Lordanthyl reside within the Moon Wood where they remains the only Sylvanari settlement east of the The Titans. It now operates as an independent Sylvanari settlement under the rulership of the House of the Stag and the 'Stag King '. Over the years, the elves of the Moon Wood have become allies with the Barony of Brendoak. The only other settlement in the Moon Wood Forest is that of Lordanthyl to the north. Known Characters Character/Tethquendyl History Tethquendyl was established during the height of elven expansion when the Solonari were branching out, claiming new forests as their own and inviting their cousins, the Sylvanari, to join them. ''The Fall of Solandyl Tethquendyl was originally a Sylvanari and Solonari settlement (which is why it was called the place of Mixed Peoples) that escaped destruction during the Witchgate Wars in -1529 KR . When their home city of Solandyl was lost, many Solonari scattered to the winds or retreated to the safety of the Woodelf capital of Sylvanar. However, after centuries of bad relations between the royal houses of the Sylvanari and the Solonari, many of the survivors relocated to the small enclave to the west. Those elves who remained in Tethquendyl were mostly Sylvanari of the House of the Stag. The Stag King , the new ruler of the city of Tethquendyl, invited any of the Solandyl survivors who to resettle within his borders. Those Solonari who settled were primarily of the House of the Moon with a few of the royal family, the House of Stars. Battle of Burning Oaks Politics Tethquendyl is, for all practical purposes, the only contact that many humans have with the Elven nations. Though not everyone can approach and be permitted to pass through the Moon Gate, there are some favored traders who help connect the tiny kingdom of Menethyl to the many human baronies which surround it. Historically, though, the elves do not consern themselves with the affairs of the humans and after the Night of Fire, many elves pushed for the House of the Stag to cut off all ties with humanity all together. However, after the end of the second Goblin War and the due to the efforts of the humans to protect the elven lands from the vast numbers of the goblins, the Stag King made a gift of Blackwood Bows to the first company of Green Wardens. Households House/Tethquendyl Features The town of Tethquendyl is settled in a small valley on the eastern 'arm' of the forest. Feature/Tethquendyl Townsfolk The people of "Teth" are a model of interracial harmony with three different races living within its borders. The Humans who have settled in the village occupy the lower levels- creating homes in and around the trees on the eastern side of the valley. The elves have woodshaped their homes up in the branches of the trees along the north and western edges of the valley. The halflings have woven nest-like homes in the canopy so as to be close to their flying mounts, the Grey Griffons. 'The Humans' There is no single house that represents the humans in the hidden valley but many found themselves in the town after the second goblin war which destroyed many unprotected settlements in the north marches. The humans were granted permission to remain and settle in the town after the Battle of Burning Oaks 'The Sylvanari' The Sylvanari who founded the colony in the Valley of the Moon are of two main houses the House of the Stag and the House of the Owl. After the fall of Solandyl a few of the Solonari survivors relocated to the city and established themselves as a small enclave. Aside from the main two Sylvanari houses, several other wood elves, minor nobles of lesser families came to settle and defend the last, eastern-most outpost of their kingdom. These new migrants came from the House of Oak and the House of Leaves. The Sylvanari of this town are known for their skills as bowyers; crafting long bows out of Bronzewood . 'The Hanabril''' The Hanabril Halflings who have settled in the 'Forgotten Valley' are of the Wind-Rider Clan. The Wind-Riders serve as messengers and scouts for the Elves of the forest - riding their Grey Griffons above the canopy to ensure that there isn't a repeat of the Battle of Burning Oaks . Category:Town/North Marches Category:Settlement/Sylvanari Category:Settlement/North Marches Category:Town/Sylvanari Category:Town/Tethquendyl Category:Settlement Category:Moon Wood